Waiting Up
by inkjacque
Summary: It's late and Karin's been waiting up as usual for Toushirou. So what happens when he returns home and things just ridiculously spins off between them? A one-shot.


**I actually wrote this about a month ago but it was half done. Just completed it this morning :} and now I've got to start my assignment.  
**

**ps. It's a little peep from the future of Karin and Hitsugaya "Someone for me".**

** A One-shot only by the way. **

**Enjoy!! ^ ^**

* * *

Karin sat on the futon with a book in her hands. Her mind had completely shut off the rest of the world as she moved past the third chapter. Her eyes moved steadily across each line on every page and her eyes hardly blinked. Dressed in only her night kimono and her hair messily bun up, Karin flipped to the next page and nestled herself under her blanket. For a short moment, her eyes shifted to the clock on the table. It was already ten-thirty. She sighed before returning to her reading. Just because she lived with him now had not improved their quality time. In fact, it just made it worse. When she used to sleep in her old lodging, he was forced to come look for her to spend time. Now that she had moved in with him, that need to do so had slightly faded.

Karin sighed. _Should I freakin wait for the bastard or just stay up? _Karin wondered. She lowered her book and looked up at the door. The house was really quiet. She was the only soul around.

_Whatever…_Karin returned to her book once more. After ten minutes or so, Karin felt her kimono made her slightly uncomfortable. She looked at the closet and forced herself up. She lazily walked over to the closet and opened it. She bent down to the drawers and pulled it out. In it laid a few silk night garments and dresses. Hitsugaya bought half of them for her and the other was from Matsumoto. Hitsugaya liked to see Karin all dressed up in bed while Matsumoto thought he and Karin were not getting enough fun together.

Karin pulled out a light teal silk short dress. It was slightly transparent but it was only to be worn at night. No problem there. Karin entered the bathroom and undressed herself. She slipped into her nightdress. She untied her hair and let it cascade down her back. She took a step back and looked down at the nightdress. Hitsugaya bought this one for her but she had never worn it. She had twelve of such nightdresses altogether so she was bound to not wear one of them.

Honestly, she had never thought he would be the type that had such liking to these dresses. Well, it was not like all men did not have that fascination. It was a bit unbelieving at first. He always looked so serious and uninterested at times. Office hours, he behaved like he had no relationship with her but the moment they were behind closed doors, he would cast all this attention on her…usually if there were no work to be done.

Karin sighed again. Recently, it was just not happening. She loved him so much, that she did not deny but she began to miss their time together. Where was the quality 'we' time? What about those wild nights or lunch breaks? Karin missed them so much. They had so much fun, especially during lunch breaks where they would disappear from the office and come back an hour later. He would conceal his satisfaction well but Karin tempted to carry a smug. That of course made Hitsugaya happy because he was able to please his woman. The past two months though, he was distancing himself from her. He was always head into his paperwork. Even Matsumoto complained that the longer he stayed back in the office meant she had to remain in the office longer as well. _Poor Matsumoto…_Karin gave pity to Matsumoto. She had worked hard and for two straight months, because of Hitsugaya, she had not once touched her sake…the love of her life.

"He probably would return late and leave early tomorrow…" Karin mumbled to herself as she combed her hair. She placed the brush back down and opened the door.

Suddenly, she heard a smooth wolf whistle in the room. She snapped her head around to see Hitsugaya leaning against the door with a smirk on his face and his arms folded against his chest. He was still dressed in his uniform with his sword on his back. He just got back.

"Hey honey," Karin smiled warmly.

Hitsugaya grinned. The moment she had stepped out of the bathroom in that teal dress he got for her, his mind switched from _I-hate-work _to _that's-a-hot-one._ He could feel his insides tighten while his mind started to speed up with excitement.

"You're finally dressed in that," Hitsugaya pointed out. Karin looked down at her dress and placed her hands on her hips, showcasing her slim figure and loving curves.

"You like?" Karin teased and gave a small twirl. Hitsugaya could feel his fingers itching to just run themselves up and down her body. His smirk just got more mischievous with every second. He knew that for the past two months, he had been denying her their time together but he had no choice. Work had to be done. He too felt bad for Matsumoto but he needed her to help him, as was part of her position. But that was not exactly his concern at the moment.

"Come here," he motioned her with his finger. Karin rolled her eyes playfully and catwalks to him with on hand on her hip while the other at her side. Hitsugaya licked his lips. He had not tasted Karin for a long time. In fact, he had not even seen her close to this naked for two months already. Therefore the sight of her as such right then in front of him was turning him on and setting his mind ablaze like wild fire. Hitsugaya let go of his hands and reached out to embrace her as Karin slid her loose arm around his neck. She leaned into him and felt his hands slowly feel the silk on her body. She loved to just automatically get him on by one look.

"Aren't you the least bit tired?" Karin smiled seductively at him. Hitsugaya felt her hip press against him.

"Was but I can't just sleep without finishing the rest of my work tonight," He answered her back. Karin immediately pulled back and looked at him with a rather upset and confused look.

"What? Are you freaking serious? You brought back work tonight?" Karin exclaimed and her grey eyes lit with frustration. Hitsugaya wanted to laugh at her. She missed him so much and their fun times that she had completely not get behind the idea of his statement.

Before Karin could continue any further, Hitsugaya pulled her back against him and slid his hands up her back under the dress. Karin ceased her frustration as Hitsugaya nuzzled his nose against the crook of her neck. He inhaled her natural scene, and he loved how she smelt without any perfume on, and then moved up to her ear lobe. He bit on her earlobe lightly and then caressed it with his lips. Karin loosened the tensions in her body immediately. She blushed at how she almost ruined the moment.

"You are my work and I intend to finish you off tonight," He whispered 'dangerously' into her ear. Karin shuddered at his words and at the same time, savored the touch of Hitsugaya's hands. His skin was so smooth and he made her melt at his magic.

"Wait!" Karin immediately pushed Hitsugaya back. He looked at her surprised and let go of her waist. Karin scanned him up and down, "You haven't showered."

"So?" Hitsugaya questioned.

"As you can see clearly I've bathed already." Karin frowned slightly. Though she would love to have him at this very moment, if she was already clean, he had to be too.

"Yeah I can see that," Hitsugaya looked down at the nightdress. Karin lifted his chin back up so that his eyes met hers.

"Go take a shower," Karin smiled, then turned around and walked back to her futon. Hitsugaya stood there with his mouth slightly open. He watched her pull on her robe that covered her body from him.

"Can't we just do it first then I shower?" Hitsugaya controlled his frustration. Just when things looked like it was going to get good, she just had to stop it with hygiene or what ever. Karin shook her head and picked up her book.

"I don't want to take a shower again after having a rumble with you," Karin snorted back. Hitsugaya folded his arms against his chest in sign of disagreement.

"Isn't that part of 'the excitement'?" Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes.

"I've been in the office the entire day with a freshly installed air-conditioning. I'm considered very clean," He huffed. Karin crossed her arms against her soft but firm chest.

"Yeah well I've been waiting for you for the past two months and I'm sure you can wait just fifteen minutes longer for this," Karin shot back. There went the love.

"What is it with you and getting a little bit dirty? In fact, I hardly am dirty!" Hitsugaya exclaimed. Karin frowned at his tone at her. If he could 'ignore' her his time the last two months, there was no reason to be upset over a shower first.

"Oh so my needs you don't care anymore?" Karin snapped and shut her book hard.

"I never said that."

"So you expect me to just get it on with you after you ignored me for two months, and after I've been waiting so patiently for you, you can't do me the decency to just TAKE a shower?" Karin emphasized loudly.

"For goodness sakes! I'm not dirty!! Yesterday I was but not today! I didn't even break a single drop of sweat!" Hitsugaya raised his voice.

"But you've been at work the ENTIRE day! A fifteen minute shower is not going to kill you!" Karin raised her voice at him.

Hitsugaya opened his mouth but Karin continued, "Sex Later! Shower first!"

"Argh! Forget it, I'm just going to take a shower and get some sleep," Hitsugaya ended his statement and barged into the bathroom door. He slammed it shut with a very angry Karin outside.

"Fine then!" Karin yelled but all she got as her reply was the sound of rushing water.

_Why can't you men just freakin understand? When they said girls were complicated, guys are just as completely off as usl! _Karin thought angrily.

_Why must you women be so damn fussy? When they said girls were difficult, they weren't kidding! _Hitsugaya thought angrily.

"Typical Kurosaki…"

"Typical Hitsugaya…"

Suddenly, the bathroom door barged open. Hitsugaya whipped around, top half naked, to see Karin enter. She went to the rack and grabbed her night kimono.

"Oh so I guess tonight's not going to be happening eh?" Hitsugaya sarcastically said. Karin rolled her eyes and reached for the bottom of her nightdress.

"No. If you're going to be so damn difficult about it, I don't see why I can't just deny you some of me." Karin simply replied. She pulled over her nightdress to reveal her white undergarments. Hitsugaya immediately felt his fire slightly extinguished at the sight before him. However he was still mad.

Just as Karin slipped her arm through the night kimono sleeve, he turned around and took the shower hose. He turned on the water and a jet of water found its way on Karin.

"TOUSHIROU!" Karin screamed at him. Half of her kimono was now wet and so was she. He turned off the tap and a smug fell on his face. Karin stood there half in her kimono half out. She dropped her kimono off and it hit the floor with a heavy squish sound.

"What the fuck?! Why'd you do that?!" Karin yelled. Hitsugaya turned his head away.

"You'll just have to sleep in that," He pointed at the nightdress that Karin took off. Karin crossed her arm against her bare stomach.

"Like I would succumb to that," Karin showed her defiance. Hitsugaya kept his smug up. He immediately went out of the bathroom and opened the closet door. Karin watched him silently as he looked at the drawers. Finally he pulled one out and it revealed all her nightdresses.

"What are you doing?" Karin asked. Hitsugaya refused to say anything. He simply took all of them into the bathroom and stood over the tub with them dangling in his hands.

"Wait, what are you going to do with them?" Karin demanded. Her eyes widened at him.

"This," Hitsugaya said and dumped them into the tub. He turned on the tap and the water gushed out at once, soaking the nightdresses. Karin let out a scream as she shoved Hitsugaya away and turned off the tap. Hitsugaya stood back in triumph and watched Karin lift up her soaked nightdresses.

All wet.

"You little bastard!" Karin dropped her nightdress back into the tub and whipped around to face her love of her life.

"Now I've got nothing to wear!" Karin exclaimed.

"You'll just have to wear that," Hitsugaya looked at the teal nightdress that hung on the rack. Karin looked at her dress and her blood boiled. No in hell way was she going to let him bully her like this. He was as arrogant, obnoxious and stuck up as ever.

"Like I would," Karin stomped off foot.

"Then what are you going to wear then? You've only got one night kimono here, the other two are with Hinamori temporarily. All your nightdresses are soaked and you've only got that one that was spared." Hitsugaya snorted at her. Karin bit her lip firmly. If only she hadn't lent hers to Hinamori but then again hers had mysteriously disappeared and had no time to buy a new one. Karin glanced at the teal dress that was the ONLY one left.

Karin straightened her back and crossed her arms. "Well then I'll just sleep without it on."

Hitsugaya laughed haughtily at Karin's rebelling efforts. "Oh sure, okay. I like to see you sleep comfortably knowing that you have nothing on you."

"Shut up," Karin grumbled.

"I don't intend to."

"Screw you."

"Yeah I'm sure you enjoy it as much as I do."

"You think you are such a wise crack."

"Yes I believe I am."

"Smart jackass."

"Given I'm a Captain and a child prodigy, no doubt."

Karin let out a cry of frustration at Hitsugaya. She hated he was acting all cool and collected about it and she was not. As a matter of fact, he was winning the argument and she was losing epically. Not wanting to let him taunt her further, Karin turned on her heels and was about to exit the bathroom when a hand grabbed hold of her wrist. Karin immediately was turned around to see Hitsugaya leaning over her with his other arm around her waist.

"Admit it, you just missed me so much." Hitsugaya grinned at her. Karin gazed into his teal eyes and her anger started to dissipate under his cool atmosphere. She sighed. The whole thing was ridiculous.

Hitsugaya lowered down and captured Karin's lips. He pulled her up and suddenly, the passion and heat exploded between them. Hitsugaya's hands roamed freely all around before he stopped at her bra hook. Karin was all over him. She was pulling and tugging his hair lightly as she swayed against him while licking his tongue. Two months of absence of action made the two of them desperate for one another. Hitsugaya lowered his hand from the bra hook to her underwear. He tugged at it lightly and then pulled away to look at Karin. Her eyes were heavy with passion.

"Let's take it to the bed," Karin softly said with a smirk on her face. Hitsugaya smiled and without word or warning, he carried her up and Karin wrapped her slim legs around his waist.

"Not going to worry about me taking a shower first?" Hitsugaya asked her as he lowered her down on the bed and laid himself on top of her. His tuff of hair that hung over his face swept Karin's forehead. Karin grinned and pulled him toward her.

"Take it in the morning."


End file.
